Sun is always warmer
by olansamuelle
Summary: Lois didn’t understand it at first. Now she doesn’t want to ever forget.


**Disclaimer**: not mine

**Author's note**: intently written in a raw way, so for those expecting lots of description, this fic is probably not what you're looking for.

* * *

**Sun is always warmer**

**Smallville. Nine weeks ago.**

"I knew you were fast, but fast enough to dig a hole without me seeing it?"

Clark chuckled. "I made it a week ago."

"And why did you not plant it then? I don't think my life will suddenly enter a new level of depth by watching you plant an oak."

"The earth needs to be oxygenated. It's better for the trees. And I wanted you here with me."

"I'm guessing planting them in cold, cold winter has a meaning too," said Lois adjusting her coat closer.

Clark held her so she could also use his body heat to warm herself. "Most plants decelerate their activity during this time of the year. It will give its roots more time to get stronger in its new home until spring."

"Big strong roots make no tree look like a house of cards."

"Exactly, Miss Lane."

"So why here?"

"Here is where I first knew I was different."

"By a tree?"

* * *

**Smallville. Twenty-eight years ago.**

"Clark!"

Martha Kent heard a bump sound. Next thing she saw was Clark on the ground. The same instincts which blossomed the very first moment she held that smiling kid fallen from the sky, kicked in before she realized she was rushing towards him.

"Oh my God, Clark, Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Ma, look, I'm ok!"

Martha checked him for wounds. She didn't find pain in his face. She saw the very same gentle and sweet smile he always had for her and Jonathan.

* * *

**Smallville. Nine weeks ago.**

Clark looked at the older oak. "I still remember Ma's expression when she realized her little ten year-old boy, who had just fallen from a tree, was unharmed."

"Poor Martha. Hey, maybe if you had faked a little pain, I don't know, you would've lessened the blow on your parents?"

Clark chuckled. "I didn't know any better, Lois. That fall marked the beginning of our adjustment."

"So you have a thing for this tree. I get it."

"This old tree is a symbol of many things for me. I spent a lot of my time alone here."

"My sweet alien."

"Lois..."

"Ok, ok. Sorry, keep going. I'm all ears."

"Its robustness, the way it adapts to harsh climates..."

"...As any other living being on this Earth, one little thing called surv--"

"Hey, you asked, hon."

"Yeah, silly me, expecting a one word explanation from you. Little kryptohuman in here is kicking like crazy, Smallville," she said, hand on belly. "It is not I complaining, it's my bladder."

"Do you want to go back to the farm?"

"No, I'm a Lane, my bladder will not dictate your ramblings," said Lois in a fake dramatic tone.

"I can always rush you to the bathroom in less than a second if you need it."

"I'm counting on it. So, the big tree, a compass, an anchor for the growing up hero. Right?"

"A reliable reference whenever I felt lost."

"And why the new one?" asked Lois motioning to the young oak waiting to be planted.

Clark looked shyly towards Lois'protruded belly.

* * *

**Smallville. Present.**

"Look, the first leaves!"

Lois smiled at Clark's excitement. "Strong roots lead to strong trees, Smallville. It survived the long and cold winter with flying colors."

"Are you praising the tree?," asked an amused Clark.

"After the reason you planted it? I'm even considering giving it a name. How 'bout Ent?"

Clark stared at the tree. "Maybe Chris should name it when he's older."

"Ok, Ent until Chris is old enough to change it. But no unoriginal things. One 'Krypto' is enough."

"Literature yes. Krypton derivates no. Got it."

"I love it that you know me so well, Smallville. Come here, give us a cuddle."

Said and done. Clark embraced his family. "I love you," he whispered.

"Me too. But I still think Chris could've stayed with uncle Conner back at the farm."

"Why?," asked Clark.

"I would've been able to show you better how much I love you."

"Right-here-right-now?"

"Just kidding," said Lois teasingly. "After all these years it's still fun to see you blush. No, actually I wanted to bring Chris, it's time he meets his tree," she said approaching the oak with the baby in her arms. "I have one question, though," said Lois turning her gaze to Clark.

"Tell me."

"Why is it so separated from your tree?"

Clark approached his wife and baby son and talked, eyes on the oak.

"If I had planted it closer to the bigger tree it would've grown under its shadow. It wouldn't have received enough sun. The big tree would've drained part of its much needed nutrients. At this distance it protects it from winds and frosts, but lets it grow freely; being closer would've resulted in a weak tree."

Clark turned to look at Lois and the baby.

"Not enough sunlight for him to grow tall and strong, sheltered by the old one...I want him to be the tree he can get to be on his own."

Sun is always warmer.

**Fin.**


End file.
